The present invention relates generally to a collapsible, xe2x80x9cfixed widthxe2x80x9d stroller having large diameter wheels. The large diameter wheels are attached to the frame of the stroller such that when the stroller is collapsed the wheels are generally oriented within the same plane as the collapsed frame and generally within the peripheral boundaries of the frame so that the larger wheels do not substantially add any additional width, length or thickness to the collapsed arrangement
Within the prior art of baby strollers, there are several different types of strollers including xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d strollers that collapse along the width of the seat, and so called xe2x80x9cfixed widthxe2x80x9d strollers in which the width of the seating area remains fixed in expanded and collapsed conditions. Both of these types of strollers are well known in the art. In the majority of the prior art, these types of strollers are provided with very small diameter wheels even though there is a definite disadvantage to pushing a stroller with small wheels. Strollers with small wheels easily become stuck on small objects on the floor, and are often difficult to turn and maneuver. Larger diameter wheels would obviously provide better maneuverability of the strollers. However, there are very few strollers with large diameter wheels, and the existing strollers with the larger diameter wheels are not fully collapsible. The reason for the prevalence of small wheels in collapsible stroller relates directly to the fact that it has proven extremely difficult to design a stroller with large diameter wheels that can collapse into a small configuration, such as for example, a small enough configuration that can easily fit within the trunk of a car. In view of the foregoing, there is believed to be a need for a collapsible stroller having large diameter wheels that can collapse within the same folding plane as the collapsible frame and also within the same peripheral boundaries i.e. width and height, of the collapsed frame.
In this regard, the present invention preserves the advantages of prior art collapsible strollers while, in addition, providing the improved feature of large diameter wheels not found in currently available devices. More specifically, the preferred embodiments of the present stroller relate primarily to a fixed width collapsible stroller wherein the stroller frame folds into a substantially planar condition and such that the width of the seat does not change between the expanded and collapsed conditions. As stated above, these types of fixed width collapsible stroller frames are well known in the art. The stroller comprises a collapsible frame having a predetermined width, a seat mounted on the collapsible frame across the width, front wheels mounted to the frame, and rear wheels mounted to the frame. The frame is movable between an open condition and a collapsed condition wherein the frame is collapsed into a generally planar configuration. The width of the collapsed frame defines the plane in which the entire stroller is collapsed. The width of the frame remains fixed in both the open and collapsed conditions.
Turning now to the wheels, each of the rear wheels is mounted to a respective wheel frame that is in turn movably mounted to a respective side portion of the collapsible frame. In the open position, the rear wheels are aligned perpendicular to the width of the stroller as would be the case in any stroller. The diameter of the rear wheel can range from slightly larger than a conventional stroller wheel to a diameter that is substantially equal to the fixed width of the frame. The wheel axis is positioned rearwardly of the pivot axis of the wheel frame relative to the collapsible frame so that the wheel frame and wheel can be pivoted from its open position, i.e. perpendicular to the width, to a folded position wherein the wheel is disposed parallel to the folding plane of the frame. In other words, when collapsed, the wheels move to a position substantially parallel to the frame so that the wheels are positioned either within the folding plane, or parallel to the folding plane, and also within the peripheral width and height boundaries of the collapsed frame. In this construction, the stroller is provided with larger diameter wheels without substantially adding to the peripheral edge dimensions of the frame. The front wheels can be constructed in a conventional manner, or alternatively can also be constructed with a larger diameter and also so that they move into a position substantially within the folding plane and within the fixed peripheral boundaries of the frame.
In some cases, the wheels will be manually movable between the expanded and collapsed conditions. However, it s contemplated that the stroller can include actuator levers to automatically move the wheels (front and rear) to the proper positions when the stroller is expanded and collapsed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller having large diameter wheels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller having large diameter rear wheels wherein the diameter of the wheel can be substantially equal to the width of the stroller.
It is yet another object to provide a collapsible stroller with large diameter wheels wherein the wheels move to a collapsed position that is substantially within the folding plane of the frame and also within the peripheral boundaries of the folded frame.
It is still yet another object to provide a collapsible stroller having means for automatically moving the wheels to the proper positions upon expanded and collapsing the stroller.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.